Choices
by Ayasha
Summary: what does Ennis do when Alma wants a divorce.
1. mentions of divorce

Choices

By Miakoda

"You know it could be like, this just like always"

Those words have haunted Ennis ever since Jack had said them. Sometimes when he was in a good drunk he would imagine the sweet life Jack said they could have. What if they did start a life though, would it be as he imagined? Could they be safe in their life together? Ennis loved Jack more than anyone else in his life. He wanted Jack to know, and above all else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jack.

"Ennis we need to talk," Alma said bringing Ennis out of his thoughts, as he sat by the living room window drinking. Something he often did these days.

"What?" he replied.

"Ennis this marriage isn't working," Alma said.

Ennis didn't say anything, what could he say? He knew she was right. He was miserable in this life he had. He did love Alma, but it wasn't the same as what he felt for Jack. All he could do was nod in response to her statement.

"I can't keep pretend this anymore, I can't pretend that we have this wonderfully happy life, when I know we damn well don't," she said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ennis could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew he put it there, he wished he could take it away, but he knew he was the last person that could take the hurt away.

"Ennis I want a divorce, I talked to my mama, I'll be stayin with her till things are figured out," she told him.

Then she picked up the bags she had packed and started out the door. Just before she walked out she said, " Ennis, I have to know, is there someone else?"

He had been lying throughout their whole relationship. He didn't want to lie to himself or her anymore. He nodded letting her know that she was right in her assumption. Alma nodded her understanding, then walked out the door, taking the girls with her.

Ennis loved his girls, but he couldn't live like this knowing there was something better out there for him. Since he had seen jack in 1967 he had been wondering about this sweet life jack had mentioned. Ennis knew he deserved to be happy regardless of who he was in love with, he was tired of pretending he didn't love Jack. Often during his musings it had occrued to him that being queer was considered bad because it was seen in the wrong light, they didn't understand it so they feared it. Ennis was starting to realize it was the same as being with a woman except it was a man instead. All he knew and all that matered was he loved Jack, that much was obvious. He also knew that living without Jack would be a miserable, meager exsistance, besides Alma was taking the Junior and Jenny with her. He wasn't sure what would happen with them but he knew Alma wouldn't want him to see his girls. He wasn't sure if that mattered anymore, he could always send payments to Alma. Ennis knew he needed Jack, Jack was his rock his beacon, without Jack he would be lost.


	2. contact

Ennis couldn't believe that Alma had known or that she had just come out and said she wanted a divorce. At that moment he found himself very over whelmed, the last thing he had expected was for Alma to say the things she just had. He took another drink of his whiskey then he remembered the reason he and Alma were getting the divorce in the first place, Jack! How could he forget Jack? As soon as Ennis started thinking about Jack excitement over took him. He loved Jack with all his heart. Once Ennis had complete control over his thoughts again he grabbed his jacket and hat, and then headed for the post office.

Once Ennis had reached the post office he selected a real nice postcard he wanted it to be nice cause it was the last one he was sending, he hoped. After all he had turned Jack down so many times in the past that Jack may not want him any more. When he found the perfect card he flipped it over and wrote:

_Rodeo,_

_Can we meet brokeback?_

_Cowboy_

When he was finished writing he looked it over, it was short but he knew Jack would like it. Then he addressed and mailed it and headed back to the apartment. When he got back to the apartment he put the whiskey bottle away. With all the excitement of seeing Jack he didn't want to drink anymore.

As Jack walked in the house after work he was flipping through the mail. When he came across the postcard from Ennis he all but passed out. Ennis was the last person he thought he would hear from. To say Jack was excited was an under statement, he came to his senses, stopped and thought about it for a second. What if this was just another "fishing trip"? Then he realized he had to know if this time things would be different.

If Ennis really wanted to be with hin this time Jack would do what he had to to make it work. He knew it would mean leaving Lureen and Bobby. Leaving Lureen wouldn't be to hard, after all his feelings for her weren't strong enough to have any kind of anchor on him. Bobby was a different story entirely. Jack had never wanted children, then Bobby was born and his heart only belonged to three people Ennis, Bobby, and his mama. Would it be hard to leave Bobby? Hell yes it would be hard but Jack wasn't happy and therefore felt he couldn't be the kind of daddy Bobby would need. Jack didn't want to spened the rest of his life hurting like this all the time. If it came to it and Ennis did ask him to stay he would leave this life because this here what he had now was death, but Ennis was life and Jack wanted to live. Besides that old sonofabitch LD Newsome would love for Jack to leave.

The following morning jack went to the post office picked a card and wrote:

_Cowboy,_

_I'll meet you, two weeks._

_Rodeo_

When he was satisfied with what he wrote he dropped it in the mail slot. When he went to work he talked to his boss about getting some time off in two weeks. His boss agreed to it, they weren't that busy after all. Jack had a job working as a farm hand at that particular moment. Getting away to see Ennis proved to be easier than he had thought.


	3. meeting

During the two weeks of waiting for their rendez-vous Ennis and Alma's Divorse went thru. Ennis would get to see his girls once a month and have to pay 300 dollars in child support until they were eighteen. Ennis packed up all of his possessions a few articles of clothing, a couple of pictures of his mother and the girls. Other than that he had his horse and could pick them up on the way out of town

For Jack it seemed the last two weeks went by at a sluggish pace. When it came time to leave for their meeting Jack had debated whether or not he wanted to bring his fishing equipment then decided to bring it, hell for all he knew they might actually do some fishing. Ennis was starting to lose his courage with every passing minute before he would see Jack. He kept telling himself that Jack had to know how he really felt. That he wanted to be with Jack. Then the thoughts would come, memories of what he saw when he was a boy. Then the time came for Ennis to head to Brokeback he packed all of his gear and left Riverton.

Ennis of course reached Brokeback first, so he decided to get a nice fire going so he could make some coffee to have while he waited for Jack to arrive. After Ennis had had some coffee he leaned back against the log that they had pulled up to the fire pit so many years before. Once settled in a comfortable position he pulled his hat over his eyes and stared to doze. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but the sound of tires on gravel awoke him and with one finger he pushed his hat back into place.

When Jack pulled into the space behind Ennis's truck he saw him there by the log obviously napping it brought a smile to his face. He could only hope that what Ennis had to say would make him just as happy as seeing Ennis laid out by the fire was making him now. He sat in his truck watching Ennis; he did love Ennis more than he thought possible. When Ennis Started to stir Jack jumped out of his truck and headed toward him. They quickly closed the gap between them and embraced each other in a strong embraced. They stayed like that for a while, when they parted Jack said, "God Ennis, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too bud," he replied.

"Why don't you go get some more fire wood and I'll set up the tent," Jack suggested.

"Sounds good, be back in a few,"

Jack watched Ennis as he walked off to get more wood for the fire, he just couldn't get enough of Ennis. Once Ennis was out of sight Jack began putting the tent up. By the time Ennis returned with the fire wood Jack had the tent up and was starting on dinner for the two of them. "Whatcha cooking there bud?" Ennis asked scaring Jack half to death.

"You know it's not polite to be sneakin up on people like that Cowboy," Jack said.

"Sorry rodeo, but you should be more awares," Ennis told him.

"I'm cookin stew if you must know," Jack said answering Ennis's previous question.

"Damn and I was hoping for beans," Ennis said sarcastically.

"Very funny, ha-ha," Jack said in mock amusement.

Once dinner had been finished they sat by the fire eating, Jack had cooked stew out of a can. In Jacks opinion anything but beans was good. They sat in silence while they ate. Once dinner was finished they cleaned up the dishes then sat by the fire. Jack said, "How are the girls and Alma."

"Uh, their fine." Ennis replied he had been in deep thought about how he wanted to bring it up, we wanted to tell Jack how much he loved him, but he still had his fears. He didn't want to put jack in the position of being hurt. He didn't want to just come out and say it. The way he said it had to be special.

Jack wanted to ask Ennis if there was a special reason that he had wanted to meet here, but he knew that Ennis would have to chew on things awhile, before he actually spit them out. Jack just hoped he didn't wait to long they, only had three days up here. He didn't want to upset Ennis any than not get to hear what Ennis has to say. Jack just decided to see how things went; he knew that if Ennis really had something to say it would get said.

Jack got up from where he was sitting and moved closer to Ennis, he laid his head on Ennis's shoulder and Ennis put his arm around Jack, then he gave Jack a kiss on top of his head. "Jack you remember that sweet life you talked about last time we was together?" Ennis asked.

"Of course I do what about it?" Jack asked in return.

"What do you picture it to be like?" said Ennis.

Jack kinda got excited at the mention of a 'sweet life' from Ennis. Did this mean that Ennis wanted to start a life together? Jack knew better than to get his hopes up besides Ennis wouldn't leave his family, Jack knew that. "Well I thought we could have a cow and calf operation, and have some horses too. Have us a nice house big but not to big couple bedrooms, nice big porch on it," Jack finally managed to say.

"That does sound nice, where would we have our ranch" said Ennis.

"Where Ever you want cowboy," Jack answered.

Ennis had decided that he was going to have that sweet life to hell with who ever disagreed. They could take it and shove it up their asses, a person deserves to be happy and Ennis knew that he would not be happy unless he was with Jack. He gave Jack a quick squeeze and leaned his head against Jack's they sat like that for a long time. Ennis would tell Jack soon, he just wanted to enjoy this moment without Jack jumping up and down for joy, which Ennis was sure gonna happen when he told Jack.


	4. Childress

Note: I have recently made some changes to the previous chapters to this story so when your reading this chapter your not wondering whats going on with everything i changed a few things to make the story flow better. I want to thank the people that have sent all the nice reviews I have received, think that this is a chapter i a chapter that you all will love so please keep sendin the reviews. Thanks again for your support on this first Brokeback Mountain fiction of mine

* * *

Two days passed, Ennis and Jack were preparing to leave brokeback for yet another period of separation. Jack was disappointed; Ennis had not said anything that seemed extra special. He was hoping that there was something, but Ennis had acted normally like the morning after that first night by the campfire the conversation had not been brought up. They had spent the last too days wrestling, having sex and friendly banter, they hadn't discussed them. In fact come to think about it Ennis had done pretty much everything in his power to avoid the topic more than usual.

Ennis was watching Jack at that moment; he knew that Jack was perplexed with his behavior. He had decided that he wanted to tell Jack just before they left. He wanted to put that smile on Jack's face. The smile that lit up Ennis whole world, Ennis loved that smile and knowin that he had put it there would make him the happiest man alive.

They had been packing in silence and were just getting ready to leave when Ennis said, "say Jack did I mention Alma and I got a divorce?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, that's why I sent you that postcard. I wanted to tell you in person spend sometime with you," answered Ennis.

"When was you planning to tell me this, and what does it mean?" asked Jack.

"I'm tellin you now, since you came to Riverton the last time I couldn't get you out of my head Jack I felt really bad about you drivin al the way up here for nothin so I decided to make it worth yer while."

"You never planned on letting me drive off did you?" asked Jack.

"When I sent the postcard no, I was always going to ask you to stay. The past two weeks have been hard and I've had my doubts, but Jack I don't want to live that life of misery that I knew would be waiting if I let you leave. I don't want to be that closed book no more Jack," answered Ennis.

"Gee Ennis; I think that's the most you've spoken all weekend. Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Jack.

"That sweet life you said we could have Jack, I want it more than you'll ever know. I know the only way I'll get it is to be with you, because you are where my happiness lie's. You are that sweet life," said Ennis.

"Ennis, the fact that you're sayin all this to me means so much but I will have to go back to Texas and take care of things, then we can meet in a week."

Ennis said, "No Jack I'll come with you we'll take care of it together I want our life to start right now."

"Well we'll have to get rid of that old beat up truck of your and get a horse trailer to hook up behind my truck," stated Jack.

"Well we can do that in Signal, then head to Texas," said Ennis.

They got in their trucks and headed into Signal, it didn't take them long to find a buyer for the truck and a good deal on a horse trailer. With the horses in the trailer and the trailer hooked up to Jack's truck they were on the road to Childress. Thru out the ride to Texas they talked of everything but the future of their relationship. They made a couple stops for gas and food, but didn't stop long. When they reached the city limits of Childress Jack said, "We'll get a motel room then I'll go home and tell Lureen I want a divorce."

"I'll wait at the room till you get back, I think that's for the best," said Ennis.

Jack booked them a room with two beds so they didn't look suspicious. Then he left for the house, when he got there Lureen was in the kitchen fixin dinner for her and Bobby. "Lureen, we need to talk, I want a divorce," stated Jack.

"Been wonderin when you were gonna say so been waitin for years Jack," said Lureen.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jack.

"Jack, Please you know as well as I do things weren't going well in our marriage." She answered.

"Your fine with this?" he asked.

"Yes I am, we can go tomorrow and draw up the papers is 8am ok for you?" she asked.

"Yes eight is fine, where's Bobby? " he asked.

"In his room doing his homework," she answered.

Jack headed off towards Bobby's room, when he got there Bobby was sitting at the little desk in his room. He had school books and papers spread across the surface. When Jack stepped in the room he said, "Hey how's my little man?"

When Bobby turned and saw his daddy he jumped up and ran into Jack's arms. "Daddy when did you come home," Bobby all but shouted he was so excited to see his pa.

"Just a few minutes ago, had to talk to yer mamma real quick, Bobby there's something I'd like to talk to you about," said Jack.

"What daddy?" asked Bobby.

"Well you see Bobby yer ma and I haven't exactly been getting along for awhile now, we've decided to get a divorce, I'll be moving out," said Jack.

"Will I get to see you daddy?" Bobby asked.

"Of course Bobby whenever you want you can come and visit as soon as I'm settled into my new home," answered Jack.

"Where's that gonna be?" asked Bobby.

"Haven't decided but when I do you'll be the first to know okay little man.

"Okay daddy."

"Well Bobby I gotta go I'll see you before I leave town okay."

"Bye daddy."

Bobby hugged Jack again, than Jack headed back out to the kitchen. "Bye Lureen I'll see you tomorrow at eight," Jack said as he walked towards the door and gathered his coat and hat.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" she asked.

"No thank you Lureen I have other plans good night," he answered.

With that Jack left the house and headed back to the motel, back to Ennis. When he got back Ennis was in the shower, Jack dropped hi coat and hat on the chair next to the door than lay down on the bed waiting for Ennis to get out of the shower.

When Ennis stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, and saw Jack lying on the bed asleep, he thought how beautiful this man was to him and a wide smile spread across his face. He crawled across the bed and gently placed a kiss on Jack's lips. Jack woke up at that moment and deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when they finally broke apart Ennis asked how it went with Lureen. Jack let him know things went well and that he had to meet her at eight the following morning. Then Jack got up and jumped in the shower, while Jack was in the shower Ennis left and got them dinner. Once out of the shower they ate in front of the T.V.

After dinner and showers where out of the way they got into the more serious activities of the evening. Ennis had pulled Jack into his arms and immediately started kissing him starting with his lips. Jack was in heaven all day Ennis had been making the first moves. Jack was in so much shock he was afraid that it was a dream and he didn't wasn't to wake up. Ennis was kissing his way down Jack's chest stopping at his nipples sucking on one than the other. Once he got a satisfactory moan from Jack he continued his trail to the top of jacks pants, he quickly undid the belt, buttons and Zipper. Before Jack could realize what was going on Ennis had Jack's throbbing cock in his mouth. First licking it up and down the shaft, then he started to suck on it slowly at first which was driving Jack wild then he picked up the pace faster and faster until Jack started to emit sounds of pleasure and within a few minutes Jack had exploded in Ennis's mouth.

Once Jack was spent Ennis turned him over putting lube on his fully erect penis and Jack's hole. When he was satisfied that Jack was ready he entered him. The rhythm was slow at first then Ennis slowly picked up the pace. They were both in ecstasy as Jack moved to Ennis's rhythm and within a few more minutes they lay on the bed cuddling and spent. They feel asleep that night Ennis's Front to Jack's back happy that for the rest of their lives they would spend everyday together.


	5. divorce

Author's Note: i have mad a few changes to this chapter that i thought were nessesary please let me know what you think

* * *

Jack woke up with a start and looked over to the clock, it was 7 o'clock he had an hour to get dressed and get to the lawyers office. He got out of bed and quickly showered and dressed. Ennis woke while Jack was in the shower got dressed and headed to the nearest McDonalds for breakfast for the two of them. Jack exited the bathroom just as Ennis arrived with their breakfast.

"I got breakfast bud," said Ennis as he sat down at the little table by the door and started sorting things out.

"Great I got just enough time to eat this quick," said Jack sitting down while buttoning his shirt.

"I'll wait here till your done with that lawyer this morning," said Ennis.

"I don't know if I'll be done this morning, hopefully I will but I'm not promising," said Jack.

Jack ate quickly, when he was finished he stood and tucked his shirt in saying, "well cowboy I'm headin out, gonna try to get everything sorted out today."

"See ya later bud," said Ennis.

Ennis gave Jack a quick good bye kiss, and then Jack headed out the door. Ennis didn't know what he was possibly gonna do all day stuck in the room. He decided to try the T.V. first; he spent the next five minutes flipping thru channels. He was starting to wish he had drove Jack to the lawyers, and then he could have at least found something In Childress to do. Finding nothing on the T.V. he turned it off and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Jack arrived at the lawyer's office right on time. He was relieved to see Lureen just arriving as well. When he saw her walking in the door he hurried out of the truck and to the door. When he got inside he and Lureen greeted each other politely. They didn't have to wait long for the lawyer, as they sat down in his office he introduced himself as Mr. Gibson. Lureen said, "it's nice to meet you Mr. Gibson, my husband and I are gonna make this real simple for ya. We want this divorce to go through as quickly as possible. You can just spilt every thing in half, I have a list of all of our assets and everything right here. If you could just draw the papers up today so we could sign them that would be great."

"Are you sure about this Mrs. Twist, are you feelings the same Mr. Twist?" asked Mr. Gibson.

"Yes I'm sure Mr. Gibson," answered Lureen.

"I'm sure my wife will be fair in all the decision making, Mr. Gibson," answered Jack.

"Well its going to take at least an hour to break everything down and another two to four hours to get the paper work drawn up, but we may be able to have them signed and ready to go by the end of business today," informed Mr. Gibson.

Over the next hour the Twist's discussed the splitting of the assets. Jack would occasionally throw his opinion out, Lureen always considering what Jack had to say.

"What about Bobby?" Jack asked.

"We can ask him see what he wants," answered Lureen.

"He's in school ain't he?" asked Jack.

"After we finish this up here we'll go get him and talk to him over lunch, won't hurt him none to miss one afternoon," stated Lureen.

Jack agreed with Lureen, it was settled when they finished up with the lawyer they would get Bobby from school and ask him what he wants. Finally after and hour everything was settled. Jack would receive all of his possessions from before and during the marriage. He would receive 100,000 dollars as settlement, plus if and when Lureen decided to sell the house he would receive half the profit. Mr. Gibson decided it was best to go ahead and draw up two sets of custody papers, one set for Lureen and one for Jack depending on who Bobby chose. They decided that should Bobby chose Lureen than Jack would have to pay 125 dollars child support and visitation whenever he and Lureen chose. If Bobby chose Jack, than the rules would be the same for Lureen. They decided that alimony payments were unnecessary.

Once all the decisions were made Jack and Lureen left the office, Lureen would go to the school and pick Bobby up. Jack would meet them at the house; the lawyer said he would call the house when the papers were ready. Jack made it to the house first, so he decided to prepare lunch. As he was doing that he gave Ennis a call at the motel. Ennis had been sitting in the chair by the window, staring out with nothing to do when the phone ran.

"Hello."

"Hey there cowboy."

"Hey bud how're things with that lawyer and Lureen?"

"Their good Lureen's really cooperating about everything, I'm at the house now she went to the school to get Bobby from school, and we're going to tell him about the divorce this afternoon,"

"How do you think that's going to go?"

"Tell you the truth don't know friend, but we decided to let him decide who he wanted to live with, well I better get off here before Lureen gets here with Bobby see you tonight."

"Bye bud, see you tonight."

"Bye Ennis."

When Ennis heard the dial tone he replaced the phone back on the receiver, he decided to walk to the McDonalds for some lunch since Jack was busy with Lureen and Bobby. After Jack had hung the phone up he went back to preparing sandwiches for lunch. A few minutes later just as he was finishing the Lunch preparations, Lureen arrived home with Bobby.

They ate in silence, when the meal was finished Jack cleared the table and started washing the dishes. Once Lunch was over and cleaned up Lureen said, "Bobby your father and I have something we would like to discus with you."

Then Jack said, "Bobby, you know how I told you that your ma and I were going to get a divorce?"

"Yeah," answered Bobby.

"Well we decided to let you chose who you want to live with," said Jack.

"I chose daddy," stated Bobby thru sobs that racked his small body.

Lureen Said, "I'll call the lawyer and let him know Bobby's decision."

Jack sat on the couch and comforted Bobby, he silently decided that Bobby would have to stay with his momma till the divorce was over and he and Ennis came to collect all of Jack's things, they would collect Bobby and his things also. When Bobby finally quit crying and let Jack go Jack said, "even though your coming with me your gonna have to stay with your mamma for a few days till I get tings figured out, okay little man?"

Bobby nodded and that was settled. Lureen came back in the room and said, "we gotta get back to the lawyers the papers are ready."

"Well let's git then," stated Jack.

They left Jack and Lureen driving separate cars, Bobby with Jack. When they got to the office they walked in together, and sat down waiting to be called in. Mr. Gibson called them into his office. "I have all the papers in order all you have to do is sign, once they are signed they will be looked over by a judge in the next couple of days and then you will be free to do as you please," said Mr. Gibson.

"Sound great," stated Lureen.

Jack and Lureen signed the papers shook hands with Mr. Gibson; he told them that he would call when the judge had made his decision. The Twist's thanked him and left. Lureen took Bobby back to the house with her. When they reached the house she started to help him pack save Jack some time since Jack was gonna have to pack his stuff up too.

When Jack left the lawyer's office he headed to a take out diner and grabbed some dinner for him and Ennis, then headed for the hotel. When he got there he found Ennis asleep on the bed. Jack put everything on the table making enough noise to wake Ennis, or so he thought.

"Ennis, wake before I eat your dinner," said Jack loudly.

At the mention of food Ennis was up as it had been a few hours since he had eaten last. "How's everything with the divorce?" asked Ennis.

"It's settled and signed, just waiting on the judge now, Lawyer says a couple of days, figure that'll give us enough time to figure things out, oh by the way Booby's comin with us," said Jack.

"I'm happy for ya bud," said Ennis. They continued their meal in silence, when they finished and had cleaned up all the trash they sat on the bed and took in some T.V... Jack wanted to tell Ennis about the settlement, but he also wanted to just lie here in bed watching this horrible television show, cuddling with the man he loved, the settlement could wait till a better time. They lay there for awhile till the events of the last few days too k their toll, they eventually fell asleep in each others arms. The Following morning Jack woke before Ennis. He jumped in the shower; he stood in the shower letting the warm water cascade down his body. He hadn't stopped for a single minute over the past few days, now that he had the chance to take stock of what had been going on in his life the past few days, he almost couldn't believe it Ennis had finally decided to face his fears. Jack didn't think he had to worry about Ennis suddenly leaving, but he still couldn't quiet the little voice that whispered 'don't trust him Twist he may bolt yet'. It might be awhile before the voice would go away completely, but he knew Ennis wasn't going anywhere for now. When Jack had finished his shower he stepped out of the bathroom to find a very groggy Ennis. "I'm gonna go get us breakfast this morning, you jump in the shower,"

Ennis nodded his agreement yawning and stretching at the same time. Then he slipped past Jack to get into the shower. Jack loved seeing Ennis when he first woke up, he thought Ennis looked so sexy in his disheveled appearance. When Jack finally came back to reality he left the motel room and got them some breakfast. When he returned to the room Ennis was already out of the shower and sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette. Jack entered the room and separated the breakfast food and coffee out. "Thanks rodeo," said Ennis.

"Welcome cowboy," stated Jack.

As they ate Jack explained he wanted to spend the day packing his stuff up and getting it out of the house. Lureen would be at work and Bobby at school so they had at least until three pm to get things done then after that they could look in to places to move.

"I been thinkin on that while you been gone these past few days," said Ennis.

"That so, and what have you decided?" ask Jack.

"Montana." Stated Ennis.

"Montana huh, and where exactly in Montana?" asked Jack.

"Well I was thinkin on Jordan, it's small I know but it's out of the way not to mention a nice place to start a spread of our own," answered Ennis.

"Well if that's what you want I ain't arguing, after all we do have 100,000 dollars to play around with, maybe we can go to the real estate office and look into it today, on the way to the house," said Jack.

Ennis's jaw almost fell completely off his face when Jack told him how much money he was getting. "What do you mean 100,000 dollars?" said Ennis.

"That's what I'm getting from the divorce, figure we can have a nice little spread from that," said Jack.

"I'd say so," said Ennis still in shock.

The next three days passed without word from the lawyer, Jack had everything packed and ready to go once the judge Okayed the divorce. He and Ennis had looked into property for sale in Jordan, Montana, but hadn't quite decided on anything. Jack had brought Bobby to meet Ennis. Jack opened the door to the motel room to allow Bobby to enter. When Jack entered he looked around the room, no Ennis. "Ennis," Jack Yelled.

"Bathroom," Ennis yelled back.

Jack sat Bobby on the bed, "Wait here I'm gonna go talk to Ennis," instructed Jack.

Jack went to the bathroom the door was open he stood in the doorway. Ennis was standing in front of the mirror combing his hair.

"You don't have to look gorgeous cowboy, it's just Bobby," said Jack.

"Ha, Ha very funny, I'll be out in a minute," said Ennis.

Jack left the bathroom and went to sit with Bobby who was watching T.V... A few minutes after Jack sat on the bed Ennis came out of the bathroom.

"Ready," said Ennis as he came from the bathroom.

"Bobby I would like you to meet my friend Ennis Del Mar, Ennis my son Bobby," introduced Jack.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Del Mar," said Bobby.

"Call me Ennis," said Ennis.

"Well we better get going," said Jack.

All of them put their Jackets on and headed out to the truck. When they were all in Jack stared the truck and headed for Bobby's favorite restaurant. N When they got there the waitress seated them.

"Bobby once the divorce goes thru we're going to be living with Ennis in Montana," said Jack.

"What's Montana like daddy?" asked Bobby.

"Well son I don't really know I've never been," answered Jack.

"I hear its real pretty Bobby," said Ennis.

"Can we have horses," asked Bobby.

"You can't have a ranch without horses," said Ennis.

Bobby had the biggest smile on his face; it was a lot like Jack's smile. When they finished dinner Jack paid the bill, then he Bobby and Ennis left the restaurant. The ride to Lureen's was a quiet one, but the silence was comfortable. Jack thought that it was already starting to feel like the three of them where a family. After they took Bobby home to Lureen's they headed for the motel. When they got in the door Ennis attacked Jack with kisses that left him breathless. They started against the door kissing first then undressing each other first their shirts, then their undershirts. Then Ennis threw Jack on the bed, Jack had a huge grin on his face. No words were spoken as the kissing and groping continued; soon all clothes had been for gotten. Ennis was between Jack's Legs; he had Jack's throbbing cock in his mouth. Slowly sucking and making slow circles around it. Jack laid there on the bed watching Ennis suck him, and then Ennis stopped and told Jack that he wanted Jack inside him. Jack said, "Are you sure cowboy?"

Ennis nodded that he was sure, Jack then prepared Ennis's waiting Hole. When Jack was sure Ennis was ready he slowly entered him. At first he went slow after a few minutes he started to pick up the pace, reaching around to grab Ennis's cock and pump it with the same rhythm he was putting his cock into Ennis. Moments later the pressure was building and before they knew it they had both exploded. Jack pulled out then they spooned up together and fell asleep.

The following morning both men slept in since there really wasn't anything left to do till the move. Ennis woke first, he slipped quietly away from Jack glancing at the clock on the wall, and it was nine o'clock he jumped in the shower. While Ennis was in the shower Jack was awoken by the phone ringing,

"Hello"

"Jack, Lureen"

"Hi Lureen what is it?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, Lureen get to the point already."

"Jack, the lawyer called this morning, the divorce is final, I stopped by his office and picked up copy's of the papers for both of us. Bobby's is here with me you can pick him and the papers up here, I'm sure you'll want to be on the road as soon as possible."

"I'm gonna shower and get breakfast then I'll be over, thanks Lureen talk to you when I get there, bye."

"Bye Jack."


	6. Road to a fresh start

A/N: hey everyone i know it's been awhile, i've been kinda swamped lately. well here's chapter six. please sent comments not sure if your liken or hating this don't know if i should continue or not so please let me know. thanks to those who have commented so far.

**

* * *

**

**Choices**

_Chapter 6: Road to a fresh start_

After they finished breakfast Ennis Jack and Bobby crowded into the truck, Ennis driving. When they were settled Ennis started the truck and left Childress heading north. Bobby was very excited as he had never been out of Childress in his life. Jack and Ennis were just as excited to get their life together started. Jack pulled the map out to see where good places to stop might be, he thought it was a good idea to plan this trip properly. His trips to Wyoming in previous years he hadn't payed much attention to a map. He knew the route and only stopped when needed, pushing his truck as much as he could.

"What does it look like bud?" asked Ennis.

"Well friend Liberal just outside of Oklahoma looks like a good stopping place," answered Jack.

"Sounds like a good place, but you know Jack I woulda thought you had that map memorized," Ennis said mischievously.

"First off not in front of the boy, second we aren't gonna start that subject," stated Jack.

Jack didn't like talking about all the times he had to drive to Wyoming and back. Too many bad memories all them years without Ennis, now that Jack had Ennis he would drather forget the years he had spent driving this road alone. The trips back without Ennis were usually spent crying, though if you asked him Jack would never admit to it. Then once he got back to Childress every minute he didn't have top work was spent trying to drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. Jack was happy that Bobby had decided to come with him and Ennis, because for the first part of his life Jack wasn't there for him, too rolled up in his feelings for Ennis. Jack hoped Ennis wouldn't regret the decision to live with him because he missed his girls too much. Ennis had been trying to as jack a question, "Jack what time do you wanna stop for lunch?" asked Ennis.

"JACK!" said Ennis a little louder.

"Huh, what?" said Jack.

"I said what time do you want to stop for lunch?" repeated Ennis.

"Oh, uh, how about we see what time it is when we get to Liberal," suggested Jack.

"Okay, are you alright Jack you looked a little there for a moment?" asked Ennis.

"I'm fine Just got taken back for a moment s'all," said Jack.

"Back to where?" asked Ennis.

"Don't matter," said Jack.

The subject was dropped after that. The rest drive to Liberal was mad in silence. Bobby's excitement had finally wore him out and he fell asleep before they reached the Texas state line. Ennis and Jack rode along each in their own thoughts about the future, what it could and would bring them.

It was twelve thirty by the time they reached Liberal. Jack decided they should have lunch while they where stopped. They found a little diner about three miles into town, it wasn't much to look at but it was really they only place in town to eat.

During lunch Jack and Ennis Discussed the next leg of their journey.

"The way I see it we just follow eighty-three thru Kansas and spend the night in McCook, Nebraska," suggested Jack.

"You're the one with the map bud, you just tell me where to go," replied Ennis.

"One question Ennis, do you wanna go thru Wyoming or South Dakota to get to Montana?" asked Jack.

"Whatever's easiest," answered Ennis.

"Well I thought I could drive to McCook, no reason you should have to do all the driving," said Jack.

"No Jack, I want to, after all who's been doin' the drivin' during this entire relationship?, by the way we aren't stopping in McCook," stated Ennis.

Jack backed down after that he realized that Ennis didn't want to do it, but had to for himself and for Jack. After they finished lunch, and got more gas in the truck they were once again on the road toward Montana. During this part of the drive Jack and Bobby sang along with the radio. Ennis sat in the driver's seat keeping his eyes on the road with the biggest smile on his face, knowing that this was his family and Jack was now happy. During the last few hours of driving Ennis had realized that he was happy too, and that there would be no turning back for him. He would not go back to the life that had brought him nothing but misery. Soon Bobby feel asleep and the only noise in the cab was the radio softly playing.

The silence was broken when Ennis said, "Jack, I been thinking, we haven't really discussed what we're going to do when we get to Montana."

"Buy a house start a ranch," stated Jack.

"I know that Jack, I meant the particulars, Like what kind of cows?, How many? How many horses? How much land?" asked Ennis.

"I don't know Ennis hadn't thought it all out yet figures I'd wait till I saw the land," said Jack.

"Don't you think we should be deciding?" asked Ennis.

"Well I figured as much land as we can afford, then stock it accordingly," stated Jack.

"What kind of cattle?" asked Ennis.

"Well I figured seein as you the knowledge on all things ranch related you should decide," stated Jack.

"Very funny Jack, But since you asked so nicely for my opinion I thought the best choice would Black Angus," stated Ennis.

"I guess as far as numbers we'll have to decide that once we buy the property. So does that answer all your questions Ennis?" asked Jack.

"For now till I think of something else," said Ennis with a smile.

Ten miles outside of McCook they once again fell silent, it was starting to get dark. Ennis was tired from driving all day but he wanted to get thru this he needed to. All those years jack drove to Wyoming never really complaining, Ennis needed to know what Jack went thru all those years. Jack and Ennis both decided it would be best to stop in McCook anyway for dinner. They found a little diner about as nice as the one they ate in earlier that day. They went in sat down, the waitress immediately came over with some menus and asked about drinks. Ennis and Jack both ordered coffee while Bobby ordered milk. The waitress returned to the table after a few minutes with their drinks and took their order, hamburgers and fries all around. As they waited for their food and then ate when the waitress returned not much was said among them, they were all tired from the trip and they had a lot further to go.

After they had finished their meals they paid and went back out to the truck. The got in Ennis decided it was probably best to get gas while they where in town. After they finished with the gas Ennis started towards Montana again, they would reach their destination by early morning Ennis was Sure. Jack and Bobby spent most of this part of the drive sleeping. Ennis had turned the radio on low to help keep him awake, since no one was awake to hear he also started to hum along with a couple of songs.

By daybreak Jack had woken up and guiding Ennis into Montana it was another hour to Jordan.

"Do we have enough gas to make it to Jordan?" asked Jack.

"We should be fine Jack, not much further." answered Ennis.

Around seven in the morning they drove into Jordan, it was a small town. Even though it was small it was awake and bustling with the activites of its inhabitants. As they drove along the main street they saw a grocery, post office, laundry mat, a couple apartment buildings, a bar, a motel and even a library.

"Ennis why don't we get a room at that motel sleep a few hours then get breakfast," suggested Jack.

"I think that's a good idea Jack," agreed Ennis.

Ennis pulled the truck into the parking lot of the motel. Once parked Jack got out and went to the office, he got a room with two beds he and Bobby would share like they had in Childress. He returned to the truck where Ennis was already getting the overnight bags out of the truck. Jack showed Ennis and Bobby which room they would be in, after he opened the door Ennis took the bed farthest from the door. Within minutes all three of them where asleep.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I updated this story but I have decided to rework the chapters that I have already posted. I don't plan on any big changes just some grammer and spelling stuff. I am sorry that I haven't updated and I ask for your patience it could take me some time to get the revised chapters up since life has become a bit busier since I started this story.**


End file.
